Sleeping Arrangments
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are having a sleepover, but Lovino hates sharing beds. All he wants to do is go to sleep, but he doesn't want to sleep in Antonio's bed with him and the couch isn't very comfy, so what will he do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Antonio and Lovino were in Antonio's living room, watching a movie. It was about two in the morning and both boys were beyond tired. They were crashing from their high of soda, sugar, and junk food. Antonio looked over at his friend, "Hey, Lovino, you still awake?"

Lovino looked over and nodded, "Duh."

"Well I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep." Lovino stretched and rubbed his dark hazel eyes, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Antonio turned off the television, plunging the room in darkness. He got up but Lovino didn't move, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I was thinking just here on the couch," Lovino replied. They usually slept in the living room whenever he spent the night.

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed," Antonio offered.

"But that involves me getting up," Lovino grumbled lazily.

"But my bed is more comfortable than the couch."

Lovino grumbled again as he pushed himself off the couch. He followed Antonio into his room. They both shielded their eyes from the harsh, bright light as Antonio flipped on the lights. His room was somewhat clean. His bed had impressions where they had been sitting earlier as they played videogames. His desk was a mess of books, papers, and pens from homework. His closet door was closed, hiding all the litter from his floor that he had failed to actually clean up before Lovino got there. His bookshelf was cluttered with books, CDs, and movies.

Lovino went to Antonio's bed and pulled back the covers. Before he laid down he looked up, "Where are you going to sleep?"

Antonio looked at him, a bit confused. "In my bed," he said as if it were obvious.

"What?" Lovino stopped before he crawled under the covers. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"Why not? My bed is big enough for the both of us."

Lovino stood still as Antonio crawled under the dark blue covers. He just stood there and glared until Antonio sighed and pushed the covers away, getting out of bed, "Fine, I'll go sleep on the couch." He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest.

He just stood there for a second in his red undershirt and black basketball shorts, his chocolate brown hair already messed up from lying on the pillows. Then he started to walk back out. He watched as Lovino pulled the covers up over his loose grey t-shirt and to his chin. He turned his back to Antonio as he closed his eyes. Antonio just sighed and walked out the door. He turned the lights off and headed back to the living room.

Lovino laid in the silent darkness as he listened to the shuffling sounds of his friend in the living room. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Antonio grabbed a blanket from the closet and lay down on the couch. He tried to get comfortable but he kept tossing and turning. Sleep was pulling at him, but the uncomfortable couch was keeping it away. He tried to lie on his back then he turned to his side. He was fine for a moment until he had to turn on his other side. When that didn't work he picked up the pillow and sat up. He put the pillow on the opposite side of the couch and laid down again.

Lovino was woken up by the sounds of his friend moving around on the couch. At first he didn't mind, but then as Antonio kept moving around Lovino clenched his teeth and growled in annoyance. He grabbed a pillow and squished it over his head, trying to block out the sounds. Finally the sounds from the living room stopped and Lovino let out a sigh of relief. He took the pillow off his head and tried to fall asleep again. The silence was inviting and he was about to fall asleep-

"Lovino," someone whispered.

Lovino jumped in surprise and almost fell off the bed. He turned around quickly and glared at Antonio, "What do you want?"

"Can I come back and sleep in my own bed, _por favor_?" Antonio was still hugging the pillow to his chest as he looked down at the outline of his friend lying down. Lovino rolled back over, "No."

"Please? The couch isn't very comfortable," Antonio asked quietly.

Lovino laid in silence as he thought about it. When his friend didn't answer, Antonio just sighed sadly and began walking back out to the couch. Lovino sighed and called Antonio back, "Fine, you can sleep here…"

Antonio ran back into his room, "Really? _Gracias_!" he jumped into his own bed and Lovino grumbled and smacked him, "Just shut up and go to sleep. And don't move around too much, I'm trying to sleep."

"Okay, sorry. _Buenas noches_ Lovino," Antonio said happily.

"Yeah, _buonanotte_," Lovino grumbled back. "And don't touch me; stay on your side of the bed." Lovino finally fell asleep and soon enough, both boys were snoring softly, fast asleep.

A couple hours later Lovino felt cold. He reached for the covers to pull them up. His sleep filled eyes barely opened as he felt around for the blankets. He rubbed his eyes and looked over. Antonio was all wrapped up in the covers and Lovino growled sleepily. He reached over and yanked the blankets off of Antonio who mumbled in his sleep, but gave up the covers. Lovino wrapped the warm covers around himself and tried to fall asleep again.

Lovino ended up waking up again a couple hours later. He felt a little uncomfortable and tried to move, but he couldn't. He struggled and tried to move again. Antonio snored loudly in his ear and he jumped. If he wasn't pinned down, he probably would've fallen off the bed. He moved his head around quickly and saw Antonio's head, resting on his shoulder. He was lying on his stomach, being squished by Antonio who was lying across him. His arm hung down the side of the bed and his legs hung off the other end. His chest was pushed against Lovino's back and Lovino struggled to push his friend off.

"Get off me you damn bastard!" Lovino said angrily. He was finally able to wiggle out from under his friend. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Antonio's head before grabbing it again and walking out to the living room. The sun's rays were starting to peak through the window. Lovino pulled the blanket over his head, trying to block out the light. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. Antonio wasn't lying when he said the couch wasn't very comfortable. He growled as he realized that he wouldn't be able to sleep on the couch.

He made his way back to Antonio's room. He gave an annoyed sigh and pushed Antonio's legs away as he tried to lie back down again. Antonio continued to snore and stayed fast asleep. Lovino grumbled as he tried to fall back asleep and just as he was about to, Antonio kicked him.

"Dammit! Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" Lovino said angrily. Antonio just twitched in his sleep and continued to snore. Lovino growled and grabbed a pillow, holding it over his head as he smashed his face into another pillow.

* * *

**A/N: **So I got this idea when I spent the night at my friend's house. We were talking and joking about it and one day I was bored and randomly remembered the conversation and thus, came this fanfic. I'm sorry it's nothing too exciting, but like I said, it's a product of my boredom. Hope you enjoyed anyway :) haha


End file.
